A Nerd's Love Story
by Satashi Li
Summary: Sakura, a nerd but still best friends with Syaoran. But Sakura is too dense to know about Syaoran's feelings for her. What will happen when a new student arrives?


_**So, I have an idea that I typed up in the notes app of my phone called "A Nerd's Love Story". I hope you enjoy and well, review! Oh yeah, next week I'll be updating Uwasa No Sakura-kun okay? Don't worry. I never leave my stories incomplete, I simply just become lazy to try and finish them…okay not a good excuse but, anyways, I'll finish Uwasa No Sakura-kun sometime and Meilin's Departure, still need to put the first chappie of it.**_

_**Summary: Sakura a nerd but still best friends with Syaoran. But Sakura, too dense to know about Syaoran's feelings for her. What will happen when a new student arrives?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, CLAMP does.**_

_**A/N: So this will be about 2-3 chapters long. Again, don't worry I never leave stories incomplete. I'll finish the first chappie of this story, Meilin's departure, and the third chappie of Uwasa No Sakura-kun. Hehe, chappie.**_

* * *

_**A Nerd's Love story**_

_**By Satashi Li**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'_Ugh, what is that noise…?'_ A girl thought lazily, slapping the snooze button on her alarm clock. She got up, her droopy emerald eyes scanning the room. _'Oh yeah, school.'_ So she got up and into the shower.

_15 minutes later…_

Hair in braid. Check. Skirt and uniform. Check. Shoes. Check. ID. Check. And finally, glasses. Check. Now lets see if everything is in her bag.

Textbooks. Check. Phone. Check. Binder. Check. Pencil case. Check. Signed form for the field trip. Check. Yep, she got everything. Time for another horrible day at school for Sakura, that is if Syaoran isn't there. Why is she a nerd? Well, she was almost raped if Syaoran wasn't there. She wanted to prove that she could be loved and that person will love her for her, not her looks. Aha, she needs to get to school, so lets get back to the story.

* * *

_School…o.o_

Errr…not the best way for Sakura to be greeted at school. She was teased, hair pulled, uniform ruined, and she had a few cuts and many scratches on her face. Yep, Syaoran saved the day again! By beating the crap out of anyone who hurt her. Yeah…

Once Sensei collected the signed forms, he informed the class of the arrival of a new student. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Akira Hashimoto." Sensei looked at him, expecting him to say something. He simply smiled. "Hi, I'm Akira Hashimoto and I hope I can be friends with you." Sensei nodded and scanned the class for an empty seat. "Ah, sit beside Eriol Hiiragizawa. Raise your hand Hiiragizawa-san." The dark blue haired boy raised his hand and smiled. Akira walked toward his seat, being Syaoran, he sensed something bad about that kid. _'He better stay away from us. And by us, I mean Sakura.'_

After a while, the bell rang signaling the students that it is their 1st class of the day. Akira had the same class as Sakura and Syaoran, since they both had the same classes. Coincidence? I think not. Something is wrong here…there seems to be a dark aura from him, Syaoran can sense it but can Sakura?

* * *

"Please read pages 149-155 of your textbook and write down Cornell Notes with a partner of your choice. Work quietly and do not disturb others. Raise your hand if you have a question, once you have finished before the bell, you may play on your electronics or read a book. Find a partner at this time and begin working." Their teacher told them to do. Syaoran asked Sakura to be his partner before anyone else did, mainly Akira. Akira worked with Takashi since Chiharu was at home with a cold. Once in a while, Syaoran would glance at the new comer, glaring at him. One time, Akira caught him looking and he smirked. _'I will get the Sakura Cards whether you like it or not, Li Syaoran.' _He thought.

Yes! Lunchtime. The group sat under their usual spot, beneath a Sakura tree. Akira, minutes later, joined them and introduced himself. Being Sakura, she introduced herself kindly. "Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, please call me Sakura-san." Syaoran sighed. _'She can't sense it, can't she? I'll have to discuss it with her after school.' _Syaoran thought. Once the rest of group introduced themselves, the bell rang. They had math next, including Akira.

'_Hoee…how do I do this problem?'_ Sakura thought, staring at the worksheet in front of her. Akira saw and smirked. _'Oh Sakura, I can help you with that…'_ He got up from his seat and walked towards Sakura, only to be blocked by Li Syaoran, followed by his death glare. He only glared back and walked toward his seat again. Syaoran glanced at him once more before sitting back down. Sakura felt the tension between the two. _'Hoe?'_ Akira groaned. _'This is going to be harder than I thought. With that Li Syaoran here.'_

* * *

Finally, end of school. Now Syaoran can discuss the issue of the new arrival with Sakura. He scanned around the school, looking for her auburn hair or emerald eyes. Ah! He found her. "Sakura!" She turned her head and smiled, immediately, Syaoran's face was covered with interesting shades of red. He shook his head, trying to make the blush go away as Sakura walked toward him with Tomoyo and Eriol following behind. "Hey, I need to discuss something with you guys. Its about the new student, Akira Hashimoto. I don't trust him. I sense he has this dark aura. I suggest we all be careful when we are near him, especially you Sakura-chan, he could be after your cards. We never know, just to be on the safe side, we all stick together alright?" They still didn't quite understand. He sighed. "Alright, Eriol lets go to your house and discuss this." He saw Eriol's smirk and gave him a look. "Why not at Sakura-san's house hmm?" Syaoran growled. "Her father or brother could be there and they don't know anything about Sakura having magic." Eriol sighed. "Alright."

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Hi guys! My mind gets crowded by many ideas for new stories so I needed to write them down before I forget. Anyways, I will post the first chapter for Meilin's Departure and the third chapter for Uwasa No Sakura-kun. You that Safari app on the iPhone? Yeah? Well, it's bombarded by many mangas. And by many, I really mean _many_. Well, I hope you enjoy this story and wait for more in the future. Yeah, Fall Break is going by slowly and that's the way I want it to be. Why are my chapters always so short? I cant think of any thing else to add in there. O.o Sorry, anyway enjoy…_

_There is a review button right there…click it…_

_**-Satashi Li**_


End file.
